


drop the world

by itachitachi



Series: Summer Pornathon '12 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Dark Magic, F/M, Implied Imprisoned Arthur, Manipulation, Sexual Slavery, Team Gluttony, this is darker than my usual oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has prophesized that together, they will be the end of everything. She has decided it will come on her own terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop the world

**Author's Note:**

> For Pthon 2012 week 2: fuck/or/die (and/or) apocalypse! I tried to do both.
> 
> Title was inspired/stolen from [this brilliant fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYnhKsq-9BY), which is very important to me, and captures exactly the kind of Morgana I was going for.

"You've missed me, haven't you, pet?" Morgana sweeps into the bedroom grandly, ignoring Merlin's glare from where he kneels, waiting.

She comes to him without care, lifting his chin with her fingers and stealing a kiss from his mouth. His fingers curl, likely wishing they were at her throat, but she simply laughs. She has made the cord around his wrists that binds him to peace; it is golden thread spun from Arthur's hair, and it drips with magic.

"He calls for you," Morgana tells Merlin, curling his hair between her fingers. "I have told him that you are dead, but he doesn't believe me."

Merlin's mouth is a defiant twist; she presses a finger between his lips and breaks it apart.

***

So long as Arthur is alive Merlin will do whatever she bids, but he is not broken. The mark on his tongue allows him to use his mouth only for her pleasure, but it does not mean he does not bite.

When she is not in the mood for biting, she gags him. She has always liked seeing Merlin on his back.

"Harder," she pushes him, sitting astride his cock.

He is already dripping with sweat, hips faltering as he pushes up into her, but she bares her teeth and _demands_. She knows she will never get true satisfaction from him, so she can only take as much as she is able. She can only take everything he has.

***

An eternity of torment is less than he deserves, Morgana thinks in bed some nights, when she wakes from black and red nightmares. These are the nights that she glances down to where Merlin sleeps, shackled to the wall.

She sucks out his golden-green dreams and bathes in them, discards them. There is no place for them in her world.

***

The window is open and the breeze smells of sulphur. Morgana breathes it in, hot, and looks down on her kingdom. It is like the world is baking. Before it was a wet sludge, but she has hardened it—soon she will crack it open and take the bread as her due.

Merlin approaches, head bowed. He carries a tray, bringing a glass of water.

"Concerned for my welfare, were you?" she asks, delicately lifting the glass. The water inside is cold, and fills her with an inexplicable rage.

He sputters when she grabs his jaw, forcing him down, and coughs when she pours the water over his face, into his open mouth.

"Oh, pet," Morgana whispers, and sweeps droplets from his eyelashes.

She forces him down further, fingers wet, and breaches him without hesitation. He moans, in either pleasure or pain—she cares not which—and goes still under her, arching only occasionally, until she has had her fill.

When she kisses the water from his mouth, it doesn't taste of poison at all. It tastes of salt.

***

She takes his head between her legs and tells him of Arthur.

"Sometimes he cries," she says, dragging her fingers along Merlin's scalp. "I won't let him see you, I won't tell him I have you here, but he knows. He wants me to just kill him, and let you go."

Merlin's tongue digs deep into her cunt, vicious.

"But I won't kill him," she reassures Merlin, stroking his hair. "You obey me as promised, and I'll keep him alive forever. If I killed him you'd tear the world apart, wouldn't you? What's left of it, that is."

Merlin's eyes flick up to hers. In them, she sees a desperation that mirrors her own. It is the kind of desperation that Morgana knows how to use.

***

This she has prophesized: together, they will be the end of everything.

It will come on her own terms.


End file.
